Two Sides To Every Coin
by Luckyjinx2170
Summary: Angel, childhood friend of Death the Kid, comes back to the DWMA to be reunited with her friend. But where has she been all this time? And why did she leave? And what happens when she is snaps? Rated T for language and some violence in later chapters. My first fanfiction. Review! OC x Kid, Soul x Maka, Maybe Black*Star x Patty, Maybe OC x Liz
1. Chapter 1 : Late?

**Two Sides to Every Coin**

**Chapter 1 : Late!?**

The sun shined through the window, waking me up for the new day.

I hated it.

I turned my head away from the window and tried to go back to sleep, but my alarm clock wouldn't let me. Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I usually would have turned off my alarm clock, but today was a special day. Why? I can't remember. But I bet I'll remember later.

I got out of bed to get dressed. I put on a white blouse, my favorite pink coat, a pink skirt, and my pink and white combat boots. I went to look in the mirror and saw my hair was a mess as usual. 'The life of people with curly hair.' I thought to myself. I did my best to comb my long brown hair so it wasn't a mess. Lazily, I got out of my room and walked to my roommate, Ash's room. "Ash! Get out of bed and wake up." I shouted as I knocked on his door. He's a heavy sleeper. There could be a bombing outside and he still would sleep. I went to the kitchen to make some pancakes. I always did the cooking around here since Ash can't even make Pop Tarts. Once I finished, I turned around to see Ash walk into the kitchen like a zombie. But, once he smelled the pancakes, he sat right down for breakfast all bright eyed and awake. "Is that pancakes I smell?" he asked with a smirk. "Why yes it is. Here ya go~" I said as I handed him a plate of the buttery breakfast.

As we were eating, I looked at my calendar. I noticed that today was circled. I stood up to get a better look at what was written on the calendar.

_First day at DWMA. Don't be late!_

Oh no! Was that today!? I ran back to the table and ate my pancakes faster than before. "Ash! Hurry! Get your stuff! There's no time to loose!" I said while running around the apartment. "Get my stuff for what?" "For the DWMA! Today's our first day and we can't be late! Hurry!" I shouted as I did my best to get everything in my bag."Today!?" He said as he started to stuff pancakes in his mouth, "why didn't you remind me?" I gave him an angry look. "I'm not your damn mom! Now hurry!" I shouted as I waited at the door. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor as I watched him run around. Finally, he ran to the door. As soon as he did, we got out the door and ran as fast as our legs would carry us.

I just hope we aren't late!

**Yay! First chapter done. What did you think? Review and no flames please. Open to suggestions and criticism. I promise I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seeing you Again

**Hey everyone! Before we continue, just gonna say the parings in this fanfic.**

**Maka X Soul**

**Angel (OC) X Death the Kid**

**Maybe Ash (OC) X Liz**

**Maybe Black*Star X Patty**

**I know, Tsubaki is the only one single. :(**

**Now, on with the story~!**

**Chapter 2 : Seeing you again**

We ran as fast as we could. 'I just hope we aren't late.' I thought to myself. If we were late on our first day, we might get in trouble. Don't wanna make a bad impression.

I looked and saw my partner running as fast as he could. Today he was wearing what he usually wears. He had on a red t-shirt, dark blue pants, and his light blue and black spiked shoes. He also had his custom made black jacket on. On the back was a devil soul and a angel soul. On top it said, '_The good, the bad_' and on the bottom, '_And the Me_'.

He's always loved that jacket. Never went anywhere without it.

We continued to run. His short dirty blond hair and my long brown curly hair behind us, following us like a tail on a kite. It seemed like we would be running forever. But soon the DWMA came into view.

"Finally!" said Ash, "I thought we'd never get there."

"Well come on! We're almost there." I said as I ran faster.

As we got closer and closer, I started to notice how many stairs there actually was. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I fell to my knees and shouted at the sky. "Why does this place have so many stairs!? I don't remember there being this many!" "The last time you were here was when you were 5." Ash reminded me. "Oh yeah."

He helped me get on my feet. "Well, no time to loose." I said as I looked at him. "Let's start climbing." I ran up the stairs, Ash close behind.

As we neared the top of the stairs, I saw a black haired figure at the top of the stairs. 'Could it be? No, it can't. But it could be. It's his dad's school after all.' I thought to myself. After debating with myself for a good 5 minuets, I ran as fast as I could towards the black haired figure. "Kid!" I shouted as I tackle-hugged the boy to the ground.

**Kid's POV**

Today has been a perfectly symmetrical day. All the paintings in my room were symmetrical. The toilet paper folded neatly into a perfect triangle. All the candles burned down to the same height.

Perfect symmetry.

Even the sky was symmetrical when we left the house. All the clouds and the sun we beautiful. I could have looked at it's beauty all day...

But Liz dragged me out of my thoughts.

As we walked to school, I started to wonder if this was all too good to be true.

Everything was fine.

Nothing asymmetrical on our walk to school. No one said anything to make me have an OCD attack.

It was normal.

As we reached the top of the stairs at the DWMA, we were greeted by our friends Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. We started talking about class and what Stein might be dissecting today.

As we were all talking, I brought up a topic my father told me about yesterday. "Today we're supposed to have a new weapon and miester join us." "Oh really? Who?" asked Maka in her regular cheery voice. "I don't know. Father said it would be a surprise. But I have a feeling he didn't tell me everything." I responded. "How do you know kid?" Asked Liz. "I have a feeling. I know my father, and he just seemed like he didn't tell me something. All I know is that they are going to be with us in Professor Stein's class."

I continued to think as everyone started talking about what our new classmates might look like. As I was thinking, I heard footsteps by the stairs. "Kid!" When I heard my name, I turned around slightly to be tackled to the ground by some girl.

**The end of Chapter 2! I'm on a role!**

**Hope you all like it so far. Please review! I should have another chapter up tomorrow.**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Who is she?

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I'm making this chapie extra long!**

**Enjoy~**

**OOOOooooOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOO**

**Chapter 3 : Who is she?**

**Kid's POV**

"Kid!" That's the last thing I heard before I was tackled to the ground in a... Hug?

Who tackles someone and hugs them? But that wasn't what was bothering me.

What was bothering me was that this person was leaning more on my right than toward the middle!

Once I recovered from the shock, I faced the person with anger in my eyes.

"What the hell!? What do you think you're-" I stopped. I looked at the person in the eyes. Those brown happy eyes. This was a girl. A girl that wore pink clothing, and wore a way too happy smile. The long brown hair made her smile stand out more. I looked in her eyes once again.

I know this person.

"A-Angel?"

I stared at her with disbelief.

It couldn't be her. I hadn't seen her since we were kids.

But she was right in front of me, with her signature smile on.

"Long time no see Kid."

"Angel!"

I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I felt so happy! She was back. Angel was back! It felt good to see her alive and well. And as I kept on exclaiming how happy I was, she just laughed like she used to. I missed her voice so much.

"Uh... Don't mean to interrupt but Kid, who is this chick?" Soul asked as he interrupted our reunion. But then again, this would be a good time for introductions.

"Oh, right." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. I then held my hand out for Angel to help her up.

When she stood up, I put my arms out and gestured to my friends. "Angel, these are my friends Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and my weapons Liz and Patty." They all said their individual hello's as Black*Star gave his usual performance.

"I AM THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" He said as took his regular pose.

Then Maka maka-chopped him.

He fell to the ground with a dent in his head.

"Uh..." Angel said as she smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry. He's always like that." Maka said with a cheerful smile.

"Ok..." Angel sweat-dropped.

"And everyone," I said, getting everyone's attention. "This is Angel, an old friend of mine. We've been best friends since we we kids."

"Hi." Angel said as she waved with her hand. She then turned to me. "Oh, and sorry for knocking you down Kid. I was just so exited to see you~" She exclaimed as she giggled.

"Hey Angel. Why did you run? Did you kill someone?" said a voice coming from the stairs.

We all turned to see a boy with short ash-blond hair come up the stairs. He wore a red shirt, dark blue pants, light blue and black spiked shoes, and a black jacket. Everything seemed fine.

Until I noticed.

His hair...

IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!

I ran up to the boy and pointed to his hair. "You sir. Do you realize your hair is unsymmetrical?"

"What?" He questioned as he gave me a stupid look.

"Your hair. It's messy and it's parted to the left. It's asymmetrical!" I exclaimed.

"Well excuse me! Your hair isn't symmetrical ether! Three white stripes on one side and none on the other? What's up with that?" He shouted back at me.

I froze.

He was right!

I'm asymmetrical garbage~!

I broke down. I went on my knees and cried.

"You're right! I'm asymmetrical garbage! I'm nothing! I don't deserve to live~!"

"Uh... Dude? You ok?" The boy asked. He poked my head.

But then someone smacked him on his head.

"Ow! What the hell Angel?" The boy exclaimed as he held his head in pain.

"I told you, don't mention Kid's stripes! That's a very sensitive topic!" Angel said as she scolded the boy.

"Wait, is this the OCD person you told me about? What was his name? Um..." He thought as he tapped his chin.

Angel sighed. "Death the Kid. His name is Death the Kid." She rolled her eyes. She walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Kid. Ash didn't mean it. He just wasn't thinking." She chuckled. She gave the boy a death glare. "He never does." The boy sweat-dropped an smiled awkwardly.

She turned her attention back to me. "You aren't garbage. You're awesome just the way you are."

I looked up at her smiling face with tears of happiness rolling down my face, anime sparkles in my eyes. "You really think so?"

"Of coarse I do!" She exclaimed.

She proceeded to help me off the ground.

"So Angel, mind telling me who he is?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

Ariana blinked and smiled. "Oh!"

She jumped to his side. "Everyone, this is my weapon partner Ash. Ash, everyone else!" She smiled as she gestured to everyone with her hand.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Wow Angel. Great description. You even included their names."

Angel just giggled. "I know, right?"

Everyone introduced themselves to Ash.

As soon as introductions were over, my father had come out.

"Hey kiddo, have you figured out who the new students are?" He asked in his usual happy voice.

"Yes I di-" I was cut off by Angel.

"Big scary D!" She exclaimed. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. Everyone except Ash and I looked confused.

"Big scary D?" Tsubaki asked, a bit confused by the words Angel said.

Angel let go of my father and nodded. "That's my nickname for him. I didn't like calling him Lord Death when I was younger, so I gave him a nickname!"

"But why that nickname?" Liz asked.

"Simple. Big, because he is big, scary, because of his old mask and voice, and D stands for death." Angel smiled as she explained.

Patty ran up to Angel with excitement. "That's a cool nickname! Did you come up with it by yourself?"

Angel nodded. "All 100% of it!"

"Wow! That's so cool! Can you come up with a nickname for me?" Patty asked.

"Patty, you already have a nickname." Liz said.

"Huh? I do?" Patty asked, looking towards her sister.

"Yes. Patty." Liz reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Whoopsie~" Patty laughed at her forgetfulness.

Angel laughed a bit as well. While everyone was talking about Patty and her forgetfulness, my father pulled Angel to the side. He talkede to her quietly, her bright smile dissapearing for a bit.

'I wonder what they are talking about.' I thought to myself. Before I could ask myself anyother questions, Angel came back, a smile on her face as if nothing happened.

The bell rang, signaling that school was starting. Angel bounded to my side, Ash in tow. "So Kid, are you gonna be our gide?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I would love to." I started to walkin with them, as we all walked to class.

**OOOOooooOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOO**

**Done with chapter 3! Yay!**

**Again, sorry I havent been updating lately. Thank you for being patcient.**

**Also, for all you grammer nazi people out there who obsess over grammer and such, my friend has volenteered to be my editor starting next chapter, but that also means I cant post the next chapter right after I'm done. The process wont take long though, because she is always checking her email everyday, and she's a fast typer.**

**Anyways, it might be a bit before I post the next chapter becaue I'm traveling to Texas. But, that means I can work on the story on the plane, and post it, if I'm finished, during my layover to the next plane.**

**So, review please! And no flames please.**

**Cya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 : What kind of weapon is he?

**Hey~**

**I'M ON A BISON!**

**Just kidding~**

**I'm on a plane right now. And I have to keep myself entertained, so I'm just typing away on my keyboard.**

**And, I would like to introduce to you all someone very important.**

**Make way for the queen of the grammar Nazi empire, my editor!**

**Editor: Really?**

**Yep!**

**Remember, I own nothing except the story line and my OC's. Soul eater and its characters belong to their owners.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**OOOOoooOOOooooOOO **(Feel free to ignore those o's)

**Chapter 4 : Walking around the school.**

**What kind of weapon is he?**

**Normal POV**

Angel, Ash, Kid, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star entered school and walked down the halls. Angel was holding Kid"s hand, smiling and looking at everything and everyone with wide eyes.

"Woah~! The building hasn't changed a bit! And there's even new students walking around." Angel said with excitement. Ash, on the other hand, was more calm and collected then his miester.

"Eh. It's not that big of a deal. Just a big school." Ash said with a bored tone. "Speaking of school, do we have homework and tests?"

Kid nodded. "Naturally."

Ash groaned. "Gah! Why did I let you talk me into going to school Angel?"

Angel smiled. "Because we'll learn how to communicate better when we're hunting kishins. And I'm gonna turn you into the best death scythe Ever!" She exclaimed. Ash rolled his eyes as Kid smiled.

"You truly haven't changed a bit." Kid said to Angel, a soft smile on his face.

Angel giggled. "The same goes for you. But I have changed a bit from the last time you saw me."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, Ash and I have been doing a lot of traveling, so we learn something every time we stop at someplace new. And we've been getting better at our fighting skills." Angel said with a grin.

Kid smirked. "Oh really? We'll have to battle sometime soon."

Angel smirked back. She looked over at her weapon partner. "Hey Ash. How do you feel about fighting a grim reaper?"

Ash grinned back. "Is that the best challenge you've got?"

Kid smiled. "Then it's a battle."

Angel looked towards Liz and Patty. "Hey Kid. What kind of weapons are Liz and Patty?"

"They're twin pistols known as theThompson sisters. Why'd you ask?" Kid asked

"Curiosity. You know how curious I can get." She said with a smile.

Kid smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back. But I am not a cat, see?' Angel smirked back as she quickly replied.

Kid smiled. "Like I said, you haven't changed a bit."

Angel smiled as she held onto his arm. Kid looked back at her.

"By the way, what kind of weapon is Ash?"

Angel smirked. "Who's the curious one now?"

Kid just rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Well?"

"Actually, I want to know as well." Maka said as she and Soul joined the conversation. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star came over as well.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Well~ If you all must know." Angel said with an exaggerated sigh. "Ash's weapon form," She smirked at them. "Is a rubber duck."

Everyone looked at Angel and Ash with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, seriously?" Maka asked

Angel tried to contain her laughter, but failed and burst out laughing. Ash joined her and started to laugh. Angel and Ash did their best to calm down. Once the laughter had died down, Angel smiled. "Of course not! I was joking to see how you guys would react." She giggled. "You should have seen you faces." She continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Kid sighed. "So you're not going to tell us?"

Angel nodded. "You guys will find out soon enough."

The others were about to ask more questions, but the second bell rang, signaling them to be in class. Everyone quickly got on their way to class crescent moon.

**OOOOoooOOOooooOOO**

**Done with another chapter! Next one's gonna have some action in it.**

**Why? You ask.**

**What kind of weapon is Ash? You ask.**

**And why are you predicting what kind of questions I'm gong to want the answers to? You ask.**

**All these questions(besides the last one) and more will be answered in the next chapter of, Two Sides to Every Coin!**

**So please comment what kind of weapon you think Ash is. I wanna know what you guys are thinking in that little brain of yours. Review and no flames please!**


End file.
